Comfort on top of the Coldest Place in the World
by Mr-Mikul
Summary: The battle with the Doom Dragon is over, but the truth of the situation comes crashing down on Felix and all Sheba wants is to help him. Sandshipping.


Comfort on top of the coldest place in the World.

By MrMikul, Sandshipper

* * *

Light… sweat… and exhaustion.

These were the first things that Sheba saw, smelled and felt when the Doom Dragon that the Wise One had created was finally defeated. Felix mouthed "Are you ok?" to Sheba and she nodded in response. Felix smiled in relief. But as the dragon became the three people it was made of, they realised too late that they had won at a terrible cost. Kraden realised the truth first and tried to warn Felix and Jenna.

"Jenna! Felix! You mustn't look at them! They're-" Kraden called out before Felix had seen who they were.

"Mum? …Dad? NO!" Felix called out in horror and disbelief. Sheba paled as she realised that they were Felix's parents, and Kyle was there with them. The three of them were pale, bloodied and losing consciousness.

"Mum, Dad, how can this be happening to us?" Jenna said with barely a whisper. Piers woke out of a daze and called to Mia.

"I'll heal Jenna's parents! Quickly, Mia! Tend to Isaac's father!" Piers shouted as he started his efforts to heal Jenna's Parents. Kraden was shaking his head in shock.

"If only... If only I'd realized it sooner..." Kraden said. The leader of the group was as silent as he usually was. But the pain and agony Sheba felt coming from him was more potent than any fire that the Mars Lighthouse could contain. Sheba was starting to sweat from worry.

Ten minutes later it got worse when Piers and Mia failed in their attempts to heal Felix's parents and Kyle. Jenna and Piers were talking, but Sheba didn't hear much of what they were saying. She was more worried about Felix and how he was handling the truth of what they had just done. _'Why doesn't he say nor do anything? He's been through so much, and he's been able to keep his head up. But… this is worse than anything he's had to deal with.'_ Sheba thought as Kraden spoke up.

"You must prepare yourself for what comes next... Being transformed into a dragon, fighting in that form... This requires tremendous power." Kraden said sadly.

"What are you saying, Kraden?" Jenna said with a look of confusion.

"In fighting you, your parents were forced to use every last ounce of their energy." Kraden continued. Realization of what Kraden was trying to say dawned on Jenna.

"T-they don't have the strength to..." Jenna said as tears started falling from her face.

"Even if they had won the battle, they would not have survived. You cannot blame yourself..." Kraden said, unhappy with the bad news he had to give Jenna. Garet was beside himself with anger and yelled out into the distance;

"You monster! Why did you do this? Why the hell did you make us fight Jenna's parents?" Sheba felt about as angry as Garet did. She turned to the direction that Garet was facing and screamed out;

"You're no god! You're no protector! You're an evil selfish being!"

"SHUT UP!" Isaac called out. Everyone turned towards him in surprise. "I… knew who we were fighting the moment I raised my sword. But… our parents would understand that we didn't mean to hurt them. And that… we're doing this for the future of Weyard" Felix nodded on hearing this, but said nothing. Sheba's chaotic emotions matched the snowstorm blowing on top of the aerie. _'…Is there anything I can do for him? He's been through so many hardships in the last 3 years… I just want to help him feel better… It hurts to see him like this.'_ Kraden's voice again cut through her thoughts.

"He's right. But we still have a mission to finish." Kraden said. "Felix, use the Mars Star and light the beacon, at least Prox and Weyard will be saved." Felix was about to walk to the opening for the beacon; but Sheba stepped in front of him for a moment, and put a comforting hand on Felix's arm.

"Felix, I don't know my parents... They might be alive, somewhere out there... But I'll share your pain… and cry for you…" Sheba said, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

Felix smiled slightly, and Sheba saw the first tears that were falling from his weary face. He reached for her hand and squeezed it in appreciation.

"Thank you." Felix said, but the look in his eyes showed that he wanted to say more. Sheba gazed into Felix's eyes and then deeper still as he let her read his soul. The hurt that she saw there would take months for Felix to get over, and it would take a couple of years to for the wounds to heal completely. There was… something else mingling with his sorrow and pain, but now was not the time to find out what it was.

Felix started moving towards the opening for the beacon and Sheba hoped that he wouldn't break down in despair. So Sheba wrapped herself around his arm and helped him walk to the beacon opening. She was unable to take her eyes and mind off of him. As the beacon was lit, Sheba had one thought on her mind.

_'You saved my life once, now let me save yours. No matter what happens to you Felix, I'll always be here for you…'_

Fin

* * *

So this is a Sandshipping short (And I really do mean short) based on a little known quote:

_"I don't know my parents... They might be alive, somewhere out there... But I share your pain."_

Sheba says this to Felix after the battle with the Doom Dragon; and does what she can to comfort him. So that quote inspired me to create some Felix/Sheba stuff based on it.

It's a bit unfair that Felix is a 'forced mute' in this game, and we don't even see how he feels about seeing his parents dying. I think it's a good bit of role reversal here, seeing Sheba being the one to look after Felix.

Tell me what you think. :


End file.
